Valentine's Day
by Dooka
Summary: Será que Hinata é capaz de dar chocolates para aquele por quem ela tem uma mini-super-queda? One-shot Naruto&Hinata. Feliz dia dos namorados SUPER atrasado.


"**Happy**** Valentine's Day"**

**‹** One - Shot Valentine's Day **›**

"E se toda vez que eu pensasse em você, meu coração desse um pulo – eu estaria enterrada por ter morrido de ataque cardíaco!"

**Mimi Clerositi – Death Love**

O dia dos namorados nunca foi a data preferida de Hinata, quer dizer, ela adorava como tudo estava cheio de corações, e como as ruas ficavam mais cor-de-rosas além das flores de cerejeira que teimavam em aparecer justo naquela época. Mas para uma solteirona como ela as coisas eram bem complicadas, principalmente por ser tímida.

"Um dia eu vou ter um namorado para dar chocolates" pensava toda vez que passava na frente de uma daquelas docerias que estavam lotadas de clientes querendo chocolates na véspera. Tivessem comprado mais cedo!

"Pelo menos eles têm para quem comprar", e com um suspiro alto ela continuou andando em direção a escola.

---

Hinata andava distraída, estava um pouco aborrecida, mas sua face angelical - pálida, seus longos cabelos negro-azulados e seus olhos pérola a faziam uma garota belíssima, mesmo chateada. Um grito foi ouvido, ela não ligou, mas deveria pois um segundo depois uma bola de basquete lhe acertou a cabeça.

- Ai!

Ela gemeu no chão. A mala havia voado longe, seus cabelos dispersados na calçada e sua saia mais longa do que o normal estava erguida até um palmo depois da cintura revelando sua calcinha de raposinhas cor-de-fogo.

- Você esta bem?

Ela se pois de pé desajeitada e sacudiu as roupas cobertas de sujeira, sua testa doía. Olhou para o jovem que lhe perguntará, ela louro com claros olhos azuis, pele bronzeada e um sorriso daqueles de propaganda de pasta dental. Seu nome era Naruto, e ele era um dos garotos mais incrivelmente populares do colégio.

- Sim Naruto-kun – disse a garota colocando a mão sobre a testa, a dor veio em seguida, ela apertou os dentes – Acho que vou ficar bem.

Naruto deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Hinata não é mesmo? Você é realmente boazinha, vou te acertar mais vezes com a bola.

Hinata corou e olhou para os próprios pés, ela tinha uma mini queda pelo garoto, por ele ser bobo e simpático, alegre e desastrado. Ela gostava dele desse jeito, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso. Se declarar? Para um garoto daqueles? Ele riria da cara dela, por que alguém gostaria dela?

"Sou estúpida e caipira"

- Se cuide.

E ele partiu, deixando a pobre Hinata de pernas bambas e o coração palpitante. Talvez ela tivesse alguém para dar chocolates no dia dos namorados, ele não saberia mesmo que havia sido ela, afinal até o fim do dia o armário do loiro estaria atolado de embrulhos coloridos. Então desejando sorte a si mesma ela foi para a aula pensando nos chocolates que devia preparar.

---

Dia dos namorados, os corredores estavam cheios de gente se empurrando, os garotos estavam na educação física deixando as meninas prontas para enfiar seus chocolates nos armários masculinos. Algumas preferiam entregar pessoalmente junto com declarações, outras mandavam cartas indecentes, algumas deixavam lingeries! Era uma total baderna.

Hinata se aproximou sem jeito, tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixinha laranja com um laço vermelho. Lá dentro havia um chocolate em forma de Naruto, era branco com lascas de laranja fazendo seu cabelo e com granulados fazendo os olhos e a boca. Era um tanto patético, mas isso não mudava o fato de ser também muito fofo.

Se aproximou do armário e o abriu olhando para os lados. Como previsto estava cheio de doces, se arrependeu, fechou o mesmo e voltou a enfiar o chocolate no bolso. Ela era uma boba. Chocolates para Naruto? Devia lembrar a si mesma de que ele nem ao menos dava bola para ela? Se xingando mentalmente foi embora.

---

O louro passou a mão pela testa, estava suando feito louco por causa do treino de basquete. Em uma de suas jogadas estúpidas ele acabou mandando a bola longe demais, correu atrás dela, e mal conteve o sorriso ao ver uma garota no chão com a mão na testa. Ele a havia acertado no dia anterior, não pensava que sua pequena conversa anteriormente talvez se concretizasse.

- Hey, Hinata! – ele abanou a mão chegando perto dela. Ela corou bruscamente.

- N-Naruto-kun! – balbuciou, ele estranhou mas não comentou.

- E então, aproveitando o dia dos namorados? – não queria se despedir agora, levaria uma tremenda bronca do treinador.

- Ó. Eu... hum, bem, só estou indo para casa.

- Não teve nenhum garoto que você quis dar chocolates? Hinata-chan má.

Hinata corou enquanto Naruto ria. Ela começou a juntar os indicadores.

- Querer eu quis, mas não tive coragem. – confessou.

- Mesmo? Então me dê os chocolates. – disse brincalhão.

Mas por incrível que parecesse, para Naruto é claro, ela tirou do bolso o chocolate e o entregou.

Estava em uma pequena missão, ela havia prometido a si mesma que arranjaria um namorado para o ano seguinte.

_E que rolem os dados._

- Cara, esse chocolate parece muito com alguém, mas eu não lembro quem. É algum ator ou coisa do tipo?

* * *

**Yo minna!** Bem, mais uma one minha! Estou empolgalda esses dias huhu, me distraindo um pouco dessas provas chatas! Caaara, mau posso esperar pelas férias, julho vai ser um mês adorável hehe.  
Bem, espero que gostem. Lembrando que como One, não tem continuação, acaba aqui. Espero que entendam e não me xinguem: CONTINUA, OU EU TE BATO SUA RETARDADA! È_É

mimimi ç_ç

Beijos minna.

**Doka-sama**


End file.
